Presently, scrub, bath, cleaning and/or shower brushes (referred to sometimes as “scrub brushes,” “bath brushes,” “shower brushes,” “brushes”, or “soap dispensing brushes”) are known which allow a user to scrub various parts of their body, toilets, surfaces, appliances, pets, or other uses.
Known brushes suffer from various problems. Such brushes are difficult to hang in the bath or shower in a manner that is helpful, comfortable or convenient to a user. Such brushes include caps which do not provide the best manner of maintaining liquid (which may including liquid cleaner, cleanser and/or soap) within the brush prior to dispensing, causing such known bath brushes to leak. Such brushes do not include a grip that is helpful or easy to use by senior users who may have arthritic hands, fingers or other joints. Such known brushes do not have an ergonomic design. Such known brushes have handles of a single length, that cannot be adjusted to reach extremities or accommodate users of different body types and sizes. Known brushes may not include a means for a user to determine how much liquid soap is in the brush without a user opening the brush and looking inside. Known brushes use hand pumps to dispense soap, which may be difficult for a senior user for the aforementioned reasons. Known brushes may have a pre-formed neck angle that cannot be adjusted.
Accordingly, there is a need to address the problems identified with known brushes. The present invention satisfies these needs and others.